The Fairies Of Thunderclan
by Lucy the chihuahua mix
Summary: Four kits are born to Thunderclan, unknown to the whole clan these kits are special. Lightpaw is a stubborn cat, but is friendly. She has a group of friends that are very weird, and she has a hard time learning how to hunt and fight, but with the help of her friends she will do great. * takes place in the first six books*
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

Deputy: Redtail- small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail

Apprentice, Dustpaw

Medicine cat: Spottedleaf- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat

Apprentice, Windpaw

Warriors: ( toms, and she-cats without kits )

Lionheart- magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane

Apprentice, Graypaw

Tigerclaw- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Whitestorm- big white tom

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Darkstripe- sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Runningwind- swift tabby tom

Apprentice, lightpaw

Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Apprentice, flamepaw

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Apprentices: ( more than six moons old, in training to become warriors )

Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Graypaw- long-haired solid gray tom

Ravenpaw- small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Firepaw- handsome ginger tom

Lightpaw- a pretty pale ginger she-cat, with dark ginger eyes

Nightpaw- a black tom, with icy blue eyes

Flamepaw- a pale ginger tom, with a pink tinged coat

Windpaw- a small black-blue she-cat

Queens: ( she-cats expecting or nursing kits )

Frostfur- beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Brindleface- pretty tabby

Goldenflower- pale ginger coat

Speckletail- pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen

Elders: ( former warriors and queens, now retired )

Halftail- big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear- gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan

Patchpelt- small black-and-white tom

One-eye- pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf

Dappletail- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Brokenstar- long-haired dark brown tabby

Deputy: Blackfoot- large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Medicine cat: Runningnose- small gray-and-white tom

Warriors:

Stumpytail- brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Boulder- silver tabby tom

Apprentice, Wetpaw

Clawface- battle-scarred brown tom

Apprentice, Littlepaw

Nightpelt- black tom

Queens:

Dawncloud- small tabby

Brightflower- black-and-white she-cat

Elders:

Ashfur- thin gray tom

WINDCLAN

Leader: Tallstar- a black-and-white tom with a very long tail

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Crookedstar- a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw

Deputy: Oakheart- a reddish brown tom

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

Yellowfang- old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face

Smudge- plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest

Barley- black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest

Scarlet- a big reddish ginger she-cat


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A small figure of a cat, he looked around the wispy night. All you could see of the cat was its bright ginger tail. The moonlight barely shined through the thick branches of the tall trees. The tortoiseshell tom heard quiet mews coming from the bottom of an old dusky brown tree.

Two little kits laid down curled around each other underneath the tree. One was a tom, and his coat was pale ginger with a pink hue.

The other kit who was smaller, her coat was the color black-blue. Redtail looked carefully over the kits looking for injuries, and slowly picked them up from the cold wet grass. The tom slowly and carefully walked to the camp. He entered the leader's den and stopped right in front of the leader's nest. Bluestar looked up to see Redtail holding two kits in his jaw. Her blue-gray fur was still slightly damp from the rain that happened this morning. Bluestar looked at the kits " Redtail where did you get those kits?" The tom lightly put the kits down, then put his head up to speak "When I was in the forest I looked under a tree and these kits were there. They don't smell of the other clans, maybe we can raise them in our clan?"

Bluestar looked over them, and smelled them " we do need to raise more warriors, ok."

Somewhere else in camp ...

Goldenflower looked down at the kits that laid down at her side. One kit's fur was pale ginger with dark stripes. The other kit's fur was black as night and was curled up in Goldenflower's tail. She nuzzled the kits and thought about names for them " the ginger kit's should be Lightkit and the other kit's fur is the same color as the night sky. His name should be Nightkit ".

Spottedleaf walked away from the nursery and was carrying some herbs. She soon was able to lay down in her nest and went to sleep.

The next morning...

Spottedleaf walked around camp in the direction of the nursery. She looked in the nursery and saw Goldenflower had four kits curled up against her. Her eyes were in shock " didn't you have two kits?!" Goldenflower laughed " two of these kits were found in the forest no one knows how they exactly got there, anyway I was given the kits to feed them". Spottedleaf looked at the black-blue she-kit, then at the pale ginger-pink kit " well, has anyone decided their names?" Goldenflower nodded " the names of the kits from the forest are Flamekit and Windkit. My kits names are Lightkit and Nightkit" the other she-cat smiled and walked out the nursery. Spottedleaf knew that in the nursery she received a prophecy, she heard a whisper in her ear that said "When the light will go ablaze, a frosty breeze will turn weak and blood will run deep". The tortoiseshell she-cat stared at the sky " what does this mean?!"


	3. Chapter 1: part 1

The golden she-cat crouched down, and surveyed the area. Lightpaw soon caught a familiar black pelt in the corner of her eye. She got ready to pounce, and in a quick flash the she-cat pinned the raven colored tom. Nightpaw shook his head, and peered up at his sister. The tom had an irritated expression, and he loudly hissed" Lightpaw get off of me!" The black tom kicked his back legs to throw pale ginger cat off, and he quickly got up. He rolled his eyes at the she-cat who was on the ground with her fur now tangled in a mess " I think you have been spending too much time with that mousebrain Flamepaw!"

Lightpaw got up, shook her pelt sending leaves flying from out of her tangled fur. She glared at her brother " I don't spend that much time with him, and I was just practicing my pouncing!" The she-cat whipped her head around, when she felt a jaw lightly picking her up. The bigger light brown tabby tom put her down, and purred in amusement " Lightpaw it's time for our training with Wilowpelt, and Flamepaw". The golden cat nodded, and began to follow Runningwind " you better not come back being a second Flamepaw!"yowled Nightpaw. Lightpaw hit the raven colored tom with her tail, and sprinted after Runningwind.


End file.
